Do seu lado
by Lara Boger
Summary: Iori Yagami o seguiria para onde quer que fosse: a promessa que fez nos tempos de ódio e se prolongara até os dias de amor.


**Disclaimer:** "King of Fighters" e seus personagens não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade da SNK. Essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Do seu lado**

Aquela era uma noite do qual jamais se esqueceria. Iori Yagami tinha certeza disso.

Era estranho pensar que durante anos sonhara com esse momento, quando seu clã finalmente teria o orgulho da vitória. Passara anos da sua vida amaldiçoada desejando isso. Tantos anos que não conseguia deixar de sentir culpa, como se sua dor não fosse suficiente.

Não era sua culpa, sabia disso. Quantas e quantas vezes não se arrependera de todas as ameaças, agressões ou palavras mínimas?

Ele já havia lhe dado o perdão, a confiança e o amor. Kyo o absolvera daquele passado de ódio, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de se arrepender, pensando que aquela maldita guerra encurtara o tempo dos dois. Sentia-se capaz de tudo para que tivessem alguns segundos a mais, porém isso não ia mais acontecer.

Kyo ia morrer naquela noite. Iori tinha certeza disso. O moreno também sabia. Nenhum dos dois acalentava alguma esperança e apenas esperavam.

Os meses de tratamento, de efeitos colaterais da doença já tinham ficado para trás, descartadas como uma solução inútil. Desde que saíram daquele hospital sabiam do aconteceria, mas não quando. Não tinham ideia do quanto aquilo poderia durar, mas sabiam que em algum momento teria um fim. E por mais que Kyo estivesse sofrendo, Yagami mal podia crer.

Durante um tempo tentou ter a ilusão de que havia uma forma de se preparar para aquilo e sofrer menos, mas era impossível. Desistiu, sem realmente fazer um grande esforço para tal. E mesmo se houvesse alguma possibilidade, descobriu que não a queria. Não tinha de pensar em si mesmo.

Kyo era mais importante, de uma forma ou de outra. As coisas não iriam mudar naquela hora.

Enquanto estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama, velando o sono de seu companheiro, tudo estava vindo em sua memória: as lutas, as palavras de ódio, os sinais tortos de afeto, o primeiro beijo que lhe roubara de forma desajeitada, a primeira vez... De tudo e até mais do que julgava ser capaz. Sua antiga vida errante jamais chegou perto da intensidade do que vivera ao lado de Kyo.

Iori sempre vivera intensamente, sem se preocupar com o que deixaria para trás. Nunca nada lhe fizera diferença porque vida e morte lhe pareciam muito próximos, quase a mesma coisa já que seu sangue amaldiçoado poderia lhe trazer a morte a qualquer momento. Kyo mudou tudo isso. Ele foi a diferença. Sempre fora.

Foi quando se envolveram e investiram naquela loucura de ter um relacionamento, quando começou a ter as primeiras recordações de algo que pudesse dizer que valia a pena. Mas engraçado era notar que sequer fora o começo.

A verdadeira mudança ocorreu ao descobrir que seu companheiro estava na mesma situação. Uma linha muito tênue.

Tudo começou quando Kusanagi pediu alguns minutos de atenção para que conversassem. Iori, que normalmente usava de sarcasmo para evitar longas conversas percebeu na hora que era algo sério. Talvez fosse pelo tom de voz desse pedido, ou talvez pelo pedido em si. E apenas ouviu.

De forma breve, ficou sabendo que seu namorado vinha se sentindo mal há algum tempo e procurou um médico. Fez exames e teve um diagnóstico. Não contara nada até ali por não ter julgado necessário, mas agora precisava dizer.

_- O resultado é que você não é o único com sangue amaldiçoado por aqui, ruivo._

Não era uma piada de mau gosto. Kusanagi estava doente. Leucemia não era qualquer coisa e a partir dali tudo mudou. Iori, que estava acostumado com a ideia de morrer cedo e vivia intensamente seria obrigado a ver outra face.

Não era como sua maldição, que podia matar a qualquer momento, mas não lhe debilitava. Kyo precisaria de cuidados, pois era um tratamento difícil, com efeitos colaterais que sabia ser tão ruins quanto os sintomas da doença. Yagami nunca pensou que teria de lidar com perdas, fragilidades e consequências.

E todas essas mudanças vieram através da voz calma de Kyo, como se tivesse pesado todas as palavras que usaria e fosse uma justificativa para outro ato.

Logo entendeu quais eram os seus planos: Kusanagi queria terminar aquele relacionamento e sair de casa. As malas estavam em um canto do quarto, já arrumadas. O moreno disse que não o queria como um enfermeiro e pretendia se internar para não ser um peso. Yagami ficou furioso ao perceber aquilo e não permitiu que ele fosse embora. A possibilidade de deixá-lo ir sequer passou por sua cabeça, principalmente em uma hora como aquela. E mesmo que estivesse lidando com uma tempestade sem saber como reagir à notícia, não deixou que isso acontecesse.

Xingou, esbravejou e na sua pressa em conte-lo acabou deixando hematomas nos braços do moreno mesmo que tal gesto não tivesse a mínima intenção de agredi-lo. Chegou até a ameaçar trancá-lo no quarto até que esquecesse aquela ideia ridícula. Foi apenas uma alternativa da qual quase lançou mão, mas optou por outra medida extrema: ser novamente a sua sombra.

Durante alguns dias, acompanhou-o para todos os lados, seguindo-o até mesmo dentro de casa. Isso irritou Kyo, mas não fez com que Iori desistisse.

O moreno precisava saber que ele não ia abrir mão da relação que tinham por causa de sua doença. Assim que soube, tratou de acompanha-lo ao hospital, para exames e quimioterapia, vigiava os procedimentos e cuidados, perguntando tudo o que podia aos médicos e lendo o que havia disponível sobre o assunto. E logo assumiu a tarefa de cuidar do namorado.

Aos poucos, viu-o ceder, e aceitar os seus cuidados embora ainda reclamasse um pouco. Kyo lhe provocava dizendo uma verdade: disse que o ruivo parecia uma mãezona, logo para Iori que jamais soube como era o carinho materno.

O ruivo ficou feliz ao ouvir isso. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas encarou como se fosse um presente, e não uma provocação. Talvez significasse um pouco de normalidade em suas próprias demonstrações de afeto. Menos torto, mais sadio. Um acerto em uma vida repleta de erros...

Mas ainda assim respondeu com uma piadinha malcriada. Apenas para não perder o hábito. Só por esporte.

Ao pensar nisso, foi incrível descobrir a humanidade que sempre havia negado.

Iori não se incomodava com a nova rotina de verificar febre, limpar vômito e sangue. Estar acordado durante a madrugada era rotina. Ter o sono leve era um bônus. Quando o via muito frágil, mantinha-se vigiando. Fazia o mesmo quando ele precisava ficar internado. Não se incomodava em resumir seu sono em cochilos breves. Era fácil.

Não era nada que o tirasse do sério, e sequer sentia nojo. Escolhera passar por isso, então queria ter tudo. Entendia que eram momentos com Kyo, e descobriu que não queria perder nada, por pior que parecesse.

Mas Kyo sentia vergonha diante daquilo. Ficava triste, com o olhar baixo. Iori tentava a todo custo fazê-lo esquecer dessa vergonha que francamente não conseguia entender. Era o momento mais delicado, porque o obrigava a encarar a fragilidade da pessoa que amava, do primeiro a lhe dar um pouco de afeto e tudo o mais que fazia aquela vida valer a pena depois de tudo e apesar de tudo.

Difícil era vencer os silêncios de Kyo. Havia dias em que daria tudo para ouvir sua voz, mas ele simplesmente ficava quieto o dia todo, envergonhado por achar que dava trabalho, raivoso consigo mesmo por ser um peso. Yagami o mantinha em seus braços tentando imaginar o que poderia estar se passando em sua cabeça, tentando antecipar qualquer atitude que seu companheiro pudesse ter. Sabia que as oscilações de humor eram comuns, porém ficava triste em ver Kyo sempre risonho e alegre, dando lugar ao que parecia ser uma criança quieta e amuada.

Qualquer relacionamento balançaria diante de uma situação como aquela. Muitos até terminariam. Seu moreno continuava tentando ponderar a esse respeito, dando-lhe a chance de ir embora, mas Yagami recusava qualquer menção ao assunto. Geralmente conseguia conter as palavras, mas infelizmente nunca poderia barrar os pensamentos.

Talvez fosse difícil para Kyo entender que os compromissos adiados não faziam com que fosse um peso. Eram simplesmente coisas ínfimas comparadas ao que era mais importante. Iori não conseguiria sair para tratar de assuntos particulares mesmo se o acorrentasse a cama, tendo assim a certeza de que ele ficaria quieto. Também não conseguia cogitar a ideia de contratar alguém pra ajudar. Nunca ficaria tranquilo deixando os cuidados para uma outra pessoa.

Estava se doando a seu namorado, de corpo inteiro e sem qualquer remorso e também pelos motivos mais egoístas possíveis: medo.

Também não conseguia ficar tranquilo diante da possibilidade de perdê-lo. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nisso. Não que quisesse, mas era inevitável, mesmo que tentasse esquecer essa hipótese, ignorar e se ocupar com outras coisas. Não podia. Era impossível.

E se o perdesse?

"_Deveria ser eu. Era eu quem deveria estar morrendo e não ele"._

Era tudo que conseguia pensar, e isso vinha à sua mente todas as noites. Simplesmente não conseguia conceber a ideia, e era aterrador ver que tudo podia ser uma questão de tempo.

A saúde de Kyo piorava cada vez mais. Ele estava magro, pálido e cada vez mais fraco. Doía se dar conta de que estava se acostumando com aquilo e lutando por um mínimo de ânimo ou de reação da sua parte, esperando e se dando por satisfeito com cada vez menos, embora soubesse que era o limite de seu companheiro.

Claro que nunca reclamaria. Ainda era Kyo, sabia que ele estava lutando, mas não conseguia encarar o fato de que Kusanagi estava morrendo, definhando um pouco a cada dia e sem que pudesse fazer algo pra evitar.

Sabia que estavam chegando ao fim. Questão de dias, uma ou duas semanas se fosse otimista. Porém não tinha qualquer ilusão. Poderia acontecer exatamente naquela noite.

O que poderia fazer afinal?

- Ruivo... – a voz do moreno soou baixa, quase um sussurro mas ainda foi capaz de lhe chamar a atenção.

- O que foi?

- Estou com frio.

- Frio? Tudo bem, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Deitou-se ao seu lado na cama, trazendo o corpo dele para si e abraçando-o. Sentiu-o aconchegar-se, parecendo a vontade com o gesto.

- Nada como um cobertor humano... - comentou o moreno, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Abusado.

- Foi você quem se ofereceu!

- Claro, eu sou melhor que qualquer cobertor do armário.

Riram, em um momento de descontração. Iori gostou de ver o sorriso no rosto do moreno. Era bom ver que ele gracejava, e estava de bom humor apesar de tudo.

Acarinhou os fios ralos do cabelo que haviam crescido desde que o médico o libertara daquele tratamento penoso. Acariciou também o seu rosto, mais pálido que o habitual.

Passou os dedos suavemente pelos lábios ressequidos, vendo que os olhos negros do companheiro miravam os seus. Isso não havia mudado: Kyo tinha o mesmo olhar, o mesmo brilho. Uma lembrança dos velhos tempos, talvez.

- Está terminando, Iori. Não vai mais durar muito tempo.

A voz dele não foi muito mais que um sussurro. Não houve hesitação. Quem melhor do que o próprio Kyo para saber se seu corpo estava falhando ou não?

Iori não podia ficar calado frente a isso. Não que o moreno tivesse exigido alguma resposta. Apenas sentia que era preciso dizer algo antes que não pudesse mais.

- Não vai terminar nunca. Vou atrás de você pra onde for. Eu sou a sua sombra, esqueceu?

- Tem coisas que nunca mudam...

- E nem nunca vão mudar.

- Sabe o que acho disso, não sabe?

- Sei sim. Mas você sabe que te ouvir não é o meu forte.

- Então, a gente se encontra no inferno?

- Pode apostar que sim.

Disse as palavras com o tom mais sério que pôde. Queria mostrar que era verdade e não um blefe, que o seguiria pra onde quer que ele fosse: a promessa que fez nos tempos de ódio e se prolongara até os dias de amor. Não era algo dito da boca pra fora. Iori nunca vacilava diante de suas promessas, e nunca vacilaria diante da mais importante delas.

Sabia que não era algo do qual Kyo gostava muito. O moreno sempre lhe dizia que tinha uma vida pela frente e seria um desperdício deixar de vivê-la caso não estivesse mais ali, que certamente encontraria uma outra pessoa que o faria feliz. Porém, o ruivo ignorava tudo aquilo, solenemente. Ouvia, e fazia questão de esquecer no minuto seguinte.

Como Kyo poderia achar que havia possibilidades de uma vida sem ele ao seu lado?

Era uma chance que não existia, simplesmente.

- Obrigado, Iori.

- Pelo que está agradecendo?

- Por ter ficado.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. - grunhiu, insatisfeito por um agradecimento que não merecia.

Kyo não tinha nada que agradecer, não por isso. Talvez por nada.

Não gostava da ideia de ter a gratidão por algo que era o mínimo. O fato de ouvi-lo agradecer soava como se o moreno julgasse ser grande esforço ficar ao seu lado, como se fosse um peso.

E Iori definitivamente não havia ficado ao seu lado por pena ou por dívidas de gratidão. Tratava-se apenas de proteger o melhor de sua vida.

Pena não ter conseguido. Estavam chegando no fim, e não podia deixar que acabasse dessa forma. Não podia perdê-lo antes que pudesse dizer tudo.

- Kyo... sei que quase não digo essas coisas, que sou péssimo com as palavras mas eu só queria que soubesse: eu amo você.

- Eu sempre soube disso, ruivo. Você nunca precisou dizer e depois de tudo eu seria um tolo se não soubesse.

- Inteligência nunca foi o seu forte.

- Eu também te amo, ok?

Ambos riram. Qualquer um poderia crer que aquilo era uma piada cruel mas naquele relacionamento os palavrões e xingamentos mais frequentes que as palavras de afeto. Se amavam e muito, porém a frequente troca de gentilezas era um resquício dos tempos de rivalidade.

Amor era algo que ia muito além das palavras na história daqueles dois. Palavras não valiam tanto se tivessem em mente o tempo que mantiveram o segredo, quando os pequenos sinais eram tudo com o qual podiam contar.

No fim, os gestos sempre valiam mais. Quem se importava com palavras quando estava tudo ali?

Elas simplesmente não precisavam ser ditas, nem mesmo naquele momento, ainda que o silêncio pudesse parecer pesado para alguns. Não para eles.

Aquele não era um relacionamento comum, não se importavam com as mesmas coisas. Para eles o silêncio poderia valer por mil conversas e a dinâmica de discutir a relação não funcionava com eles.

Não seria tolice dizer que se comunicavam através de olhares. Quando via esse tipo de coisa em livros e filmes achava algo clichê, fantasioso, mas assustou-se ao descobrir que não era o caso, e mais ainda ao descobrir que isso vinha desde os tempos de ódio. Um nível de intimidade que muitos casais nunca conseguiriam alcançar. Tudo isso desde sempre.

O abraço era delicado. O ruivo tinha medo de machucá-lo, queria apenas aquecê-lo. Naquele contato sentia a pele fria, a respiração fraca, cada vez mais leve. Kyo sequer parecia fazer esforço e lutar por oxigênio. Não que o moreno houvesse desistido, não mesmo. Ele era teimoso, um lutador em todos os sentidos porém para o seu corpo era um esforço inútil. A tentativa agora era de prolongar o tempo, como se cada segundo fosse precioso. De uma forma ou outra ele nunca desistia.

Estreitou o abraço, acarinhando-o. Sentiu o corpo menor relaxando suavemente, aparentando calma. Ele parecia sereno, não aparentava nenhum receio. Iori sabia que seu companheiro estava pronto e essa dignidade só o fez admirá-lo ainda mais.

- Você não precisa ficar, Iori. Não precisa passar por isso.

- Mas eu quero ficar com você. Nós começamos isso juntos e vamos terminar juntos.

Resvalou seus lábios no dele, iniciando um beijo discreto apenas para que tivessem o sabor. Ambos sabiam que aquela seria a última vez e não queriam perder nada.

Ao fim apenas o manteve em seus braços, ainda afagando seus cabelos e sentindo os traços suaves de seu rosto e continuaria mesmo que o moreno não pudesse mais sentir aquele toque.

Em algum momento daquela carícia, finalmente aconteceria e Yagami estaria ao seu lado quando chegasse a hora.

Como sempre esteve e sempre estaria. Ali ou em qualquer outro lugar.

Sendo a sombra de Kusanagi, para o mal ou para o bem.

_**Fim**_


End file.
